1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for vehicles, buildings or the like, and, more particularly, is concerned with a cover for a vehicle or building capable of protecting the vehicle from damage during a hail storm whereby the cover operates with a constant supply of air according to dynamic physics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers for automobiles have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention being, e.g., use of a constant supply of air since all of the prior art operates according to static physics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,881, dated Apr. 4, 2000, Welch, et al., disclosed a cover which protects a vehicle from damage by weather. Welch operates according to static physics since the pump is disconnected and stowed after inflation (see Column 4, lines 57-60). The cover has a flexible shell that is located over the surface of the vehicle. The shell is spaced from the surface by at least one inflatable tube. The inflatable tube is coupled to the underside of the shell by way of an attachment tube. The attachment tube is coupled to the underside of the shell by way of one or more flaps. The attachment tube has an interior cavity that receives the inflatable tube therein. The attachment tube has plural lengths, with each length extending adjacent to at least one other length. The lengths are separated from each other by gaps so as to space apart the attachment tubes and minimize the weight of the cover. A single attachment tube and a single inflatable tube can be used, wherein the tubes are laid out on the shell in a spiral or a zigzag pattern.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,006, dated Sep. 1, 1998, Pettigrew disclosed a protective vehicle cover for the prevention and reduction of damage from hail and similar free falling bodies. A reversible waterproof vinyl on two sides of an impact resistant plastic material covers the top, sides, front, and rear surfaces of a vehicle. The impact resistant material transmits the force of the impact to its opposing side to reduce the amount of force per unit of arcs so as to prevent damage as the force is transmitted to the vehicle. Utilization of the impact resistant material permits a product which is lightweight, compact, portable, and stores easily in a vehicle trunk compartment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,985, dated Aug. 22, 1989, Wojcik disclosed a vehicle cover which protects most exposed parts of a motor vehicle from harsh climatic conditions including sun, rain, chemical fallout, pollution, dust, snow, sleet and hail. The cover is attached either within the vehicle or attached externally, mounted within a housing. A retractable cover covers the surface of the car. The cover may also be mounted over supporting members in order to provide protection from damage due to hail. The cover may be mounted upon two adjustable poles, which further provides for a sunshade available to persons or objects adjacent to the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,206, dated Sep. 7, 1993, Heck disclosed an inflatable vehicle cover which provided for protecting the body of a vehicle from damage from the force of impacting foreign objects. The cover includes a generally rectangular top cover of dimension to substantially cover the upper surface of a vehicle, to which is connected a generally rectangular bottom cover. The connection between the top and bottom covers is around the periphery of the bottom cover, thus forming a fluid-tight chamber. The bottom cover is further connected to the top cover interior of the periphery of the bottom cover such that two or more separate fluid-tight chambers may be formed. For introducing fluid into the various chambers, one or more stem valves is provided. Also provided is an apparatus for permitting release of fluid from the chambers, thereby allowing deflation. Finally, apparatus for securing the cover to the body of the vehicle is provided whereby the inflatable vehicle cover may cover and protect the upper surface of a vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,904, dated Feb. 22, 1991, Smith, et al., disclosed an inflatable rubber air chamber which is bonded to a rubber blanket. The inflatable rubber air chamber is inflated through an inflation tube. When inflated, a six-inch cushion of air is created inside the air chamber. A cotton liner is bonded to the underside of the rubber blanket. All components could be bonded and sealed by rubber cement. The device could be custom made to fit the particular year, make and model of the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,074, dated Mar. 28, 1995, Timerman disclosed a vehicle cover that protects a vehicle from hail and other falling objects and is easily installed, removed, and stored in the trunk of the vehicle. The cover is substantially comprised of a sheet of cloth, several foam runners, and several attaching straps. The foam runners, preferably having a rectangular cross section, attach to the underside of the cloth. When placed on a vehicle, the foam runners support the cloth in a spaced apart relationship with the top of the vehicle. The attaching straps securely attach the cover to the vehicle by attaching to the wheel wells and the front and rear bumpers of the vehicle. The attaching straps hold the cloth in a taut condition so that the cloth remains in a spaced apart relationship with the top of the vehicle. Falling objects, such as hail, are repelled by the taut cloth and damage to the vehicle is prevented. The foam runners and straps are adjustable so that the cover fits a variety of vehicles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,825, dated Sep. 9, 1997, Henke, et al. disclosed a cover for protecting vehicles or structures from the damaging impact of hailstones or other falling objects. The cover includes a plurality of energy-absorbing rods disposed parallel and closely adjacent to one another along their long dimensions. The rods are substantially circular in cross section and made of a resilient material. The rods are held in their relative positions by an enclosing means, which may be two flexible sheaths made of a textile. The first and second sheaths are fastened together between and along the long dimensions of the rods, and at the perimeters of the sheaths, so as to enclose and hold the rods, forming the assembled cover. This construction allows the cover to be rolled up for easy storage. The cover has fastening means, such as flanges for tie downs, for attaching the cover to a vehicle to be protected.
While these devices for covering vehicles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a portable device for providing a cover on a vehicle, group of vehicles or building whereby the vehicles are protected from falling hail during a hailstorm. The present invention comprises a flexible vehicle cover having an air blower for constantly supplying air to the inner chamber of the cover along with air pressure-relief outlet valves whereby a preset pressure is maintained in the cover. The present invention operates similar to the principle of a hovercraft according to dynamic physics, and, therefore, an air blower is also provided along with straps for holding the cover onto the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to protect the vehicle from hail damage during a hailstorm. A further object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive way to protect the vehicle from hail damage during a hailstorm. Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for protecting the vehicle from hail damage which cover can be conveniently stored inside the trunk of the vehicle.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.